I Don't Miss You At All
I Don't Miss You At All (No Te Extraño Para Nada en español) es una canción interpretada por Selena Gomez & The Scene incluida en el álbum debut de la banda, Kiss & Tell, siendo la décima pista a escuchar en éste. Audio thumb|center|335 px Letra Letra original= It doesn't hurt When I think of you And all the things we'll Never get to do I don't dream at night about the way we were I tore out the pictures, crossed out all the words Don't be fooled by all my tears, Cause everything is fine And you can pick up all the pieces That you left behind Cause I never think about you I'm better off without you I don't miss you at all I don't miss you at all You don't spin around in my head It's like you never existed And I hope you don't call I don't miss you at all And I'm not trying to fight it No, I'm not trying to fight it So you can cross my name right off the wall I don't miss you at all I go out seven nights a week It feels so good to finally be free And I party like I never did before Oh, what in the world was I waiting for? Everything is perfect now Without you in my life You could pick up all the pieces that you left behind Cause I never think about you I'm better off without you I don't miss you at all I don't miss you at all You don't spin around in my head It's like you never existed And I hope you don't call I don't miss you at all And I'm not trying to fight it No, I'm not trying to fight it So you can cross my name right off the wall I don't miss you at all I don't miss you at all I'll just tell myself You'll forgive the past No time for regrets No more looking back I'll forgive you more Every single day Every step I take Is getting better Cause I never think about you I'm better off without you I don't miss you at all I don't miss you at all You don't spin around in my head It's like you never existed And I hope you don't call I don't miss you at all And I'm not trying to fight it No, I'm not trying to fight it So you can cross my name right off the wall I don't miss you at all I don't miss you I don't miss you |-| Letra traducida= No me hace daño Pero cuando pienso en ti Y todas las cosas que Nunca llegamos a hacer Yo no sueño en la noche sobre la forma en la que serían Rompí las fotos, taché todas las palabras No te dejes engañar por todas mis lágrimas, Porque todo está bien Y puedes recoger todas las piezas Eso que has dejado atrás Porque nunca pienso en ti Estoy mejor sin ti No te extraño para nada No te extraño para nada Tu no giras en mi cabeza Es como si nunca hubieras existido Y espero que no me llames No te extraño para nada Y yo no estoy tratando de luchar contra ella No, no estoy tratando de luchar contra ella Así que puede tachar mi nombre Fuera de la pared No te extraño para nada Salgo siete noches a la semana Se siente tan bien estar finalmente libre Y voy a fiestas como nunca lo hice antes Oh, ¿qué demonios estaba esperando? Todo es perfecto ahora Sin ti en mi vida Tu puedes recoger todas las piezas Que dejaste atrás Porque nunca pienso en ti Estoy mejor sin ti No te extraño para nada No te extraño para nada Tu no giras en mi cabeza Es como si nunca hubieras existido Y espero que no me llames No te extraño para nada Y yo no estoy tratando de luchar contra ella No, no estoy tratando de luchar contra ella Así que puede tachar mi nombre Fuera de la pared No te extraño para nada No te extraño para nada Voy a decirme a mí misma Chica, olvida el pasado No hay tiempo para llantos No mires mas atras Te voy a olvidar más Cada día Cada paso que doy Está cada vez mejor Porque nunca pienso en ti Estoy mejor sin ti No te extraño para nada No te extraño para nada Tu no giras en mi cabeza Es como si nunca hubieras existido Y espero que no me llames No te extraño para nada Y yo no estoy tratando de luchar contra ella No, no estoy tratando de luchar contra ella Así que puede tachar mi nombre Fuera de la pared No te extraño para nada No te extraño No te extraño Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Kiss & Tell